Treachery
by Gabbyrella
Summary: He doesn’t matter anymore. There are only us. ONESHOT ItxSa


Treachery

Category: Romance

Pairing: ItaSaku

Story type: Oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Belongs to our beloved manga genius Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: _He_ doesn't matter anymore. There are only us.

Their Akatsuki capes flapped and swayed as the pair walked through the grassy valley in the Country of Lightning. The wind seemed to be blowing dramatically, causing the little bell of their hats to reverberate in the silent surroundings.

The sky was a piercing blue. Any person would have made a comment on the breath taking day, but the two walking simply walked side by side. Silence leaving a heavy gap between them.

But of course, the dead lack of noise didn't bother either of them one bit. They were currently too caught up with their completion of the mission, basking in non-boasting glory-as hard as it seems to imagine.

Suddenly the shorter one on the right moved their head out towards the plains. Not in an alarming action, but rather just woken up from thought.

"What ways do we have to manage?" It was a female's voice. You wouldn't be able to recognize her from afar, because of the wide rimmed hat and its white tassels covering her entire head.

The other one on the left, as covered up as her answered in a toneless voice. "The Kumo route." A male's voice.

"Hm." She sounded displeased.

"What is it?" As she expected, he showed no signs of emotion in his voice. Not even interest.

"Isn't…_he_ there?" She emphasized on the "_he_". But her companion knew exactly whom she was talking about.

"Is this a problem to you?"

"I'm asking you that."

"He is no different from the last time I've seen him. My reactions are simply the same."

"Oh."

"But you…"

"…"

"You know you can't." He paused for a second then added. "It's too late."

"I'm not with _them_ anymore. I have no spirit to renew an old goal I gave up on. I chose this path." She said stubbornly.

"You haven't seen him since you chose this path." He said calmly. "What if old notions or perhaps emotions stir?"

"_I told you I'm over him._" She said firmly. He heard the slight cracking of her knuckles.

"Very well."

"…"

"…"

"Hey…"

The male just looked over to her in response. The female's voice was loud and clear enough but he felt no need to answer.

"Have you ever given a thought…on a normal life?"

"That is a ridiculous question."

"I know."

"…"

"Are you going to answer?"

"I never ponder on such things."

The female fell silent, feeling a little shamed to bring up such a topic. He was right, it was ridiculous.

"Has he ever been…some what normal when he was little?" She had now touched the taboo subject, considering neither of them-especially her could not say his name aloud, because both of their goals where to forget their past memories of him. Him as in _Sasuke._

"How would I know? You went to the academy with him."

"Yeah…but he never really was a socializing type. He simply brooded all day."

The male gave a dark smirk under his hat. "He was a foolish innocent child like you were."

"Heh." She smiled to herself.

"You've had an attraction to him, am I correct?"

She was surprised her partner out of all people would bring out this question, but didn't show it. "A long time ago, yes. When I was 'annoying'."

"But when did you loose, honestly, all feelings for him?"

She bit her lip hard. "When I met you."

His expression stayed the same but his smirk vanished. "Why?"

How could someone like him be so dense? "Because you…and the Akatsuki gave me a chance."

"He didn't?"

"Never."

"Hn." The Hn's reminded her painfully of _him_.

"I have to say…" Amusement filled her voice. "_You are_ much better looking than he is."

The male smirked again.

"And," She continued "you aren't as possessed as he is. You spend your life…better than he does."

"Reasonable choice of words." He replied. "Keep going."

"There is no "keep going". It's your turn." She mused.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do I mean to you?" She blushed inwardly.

"What do you mean to me?" He echoed tonelessly.

"Yeah."

"You are a convenient partner. You have proven yourself to me that you are to be respected." He smirked again. "And that you are proved to be tolerable than most other Akatsuki members."

Her heartbeat quickened. She had not heard him talk like this to her at all. "And also you are…considerately beautiful."

"That sounds wrong from your mouth." She replied laughing lightly. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying one bit." He answered firmly.

Her laughter died and she stared at him, their pace slowed. "You really think?"

Now they both stopped walking.

The male raised his hand and slowly removed her hat. In the process her locks of hair flailed. Her shiny large eyes rose up to him, for the first time in months, there was signs of powerful emotion in there.

"Very." He answered quietly.

She inhaled sharply when the male pushed a clump of her hair behind her ear. Then he was pulling closer and closer…

"Itachi." She managed to squeak, blushing pink all over.

"Sakura." He only said, in the very queit way of his. But neverless she heard him.

And they embraced. More like Itachi had pulled Sakura against him in his "actions speak louder than words" way that made Sakura understand the whole concept; for he would never display emotion the Uchiha had never ever shown.

"He doesn't matter anymore." Whispered Sakura, against Itachi. Her eyes welled up for the first time in the longest time, for no reason she knew, a few drips splattering on the sleeve of her Akatsuki cloak. "There are only us."

------------

Meanwhile the ninja that was following them, so far unnoticed was frozen on the spot as he realized _who they both were_.

_Sakura gave up on me for Itachi._

And thus brings treachery.

-----------------

Authors Note: Whoa! 0.0 Where the hell do I begin?

Okay I had this oneshot stuck in my head for a little while and now it's down in writing, it came to me one night when I was pondering on this couple.

About the story-don't get me wrong I DON'T HATE SASUKE! I'm personally a SasuSaku fan with passion. But I can't help reading ItaSaku once in a while. :3 I mean if you give some time to think about it-Isn't it cool if Sakura totally turned evil and joined the Akatsuki? I mean I can see crystal clear (though it's up to Masashi Kishimoto what happens here)

Also in case there may be some slow people out there; the last part, yeah that Ninja was totally SASUKE. Not Naruto or Tsunade (why the fuck would it be Tsunade?) But anyways yeah so…

Leave meh some reviews. I wanna know what ya think! Flames are allowed, I probably won't answer them though DX so rant all you want. Good reviews I'll reply and you get a cookie! Yummy!

**Please don't ask for me to continue this story. IZ A ONESHOT ONLY! **

Oh wait! One more thing! This story is dedicated too Defiant-Crayon, my bestest buddy! And of course, to all you ItaSaku fans!!!!!!!

Gabbyrella


End file.
